sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 2
''Episode 2 ''is the second episode of Hunger Games - DOS Edition. ''It first aired on August 30, 2016. 2nd Day - Nighttime ''Into the Woods - 1 Claire: 'Oh my fucking God, there isn't a bottle of wine and matches in this useless bagpack. How am I supposed to sleep without drinking it and a damn light ugh. ''Claire is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. ---- 'Nanette Manoir: ' *cries* I don't know how to start a fire! Where the heck are the rocks?! I need them! Nanette Manoir falls to the ground. She is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Into the Woods - 2 Jessie wakes up and sets up a camp. If they don't want to die by hypotermia, they need warmth. 'Jessie: '''Hey Jack, do you know where are Deb and Drew? '''Jack: '''Huh? What do you want? I'm thinking about YandereDev. '''Jessie: '''You what. '''Jack: '''I don't know how he's going to survive without me. '''Jessie: '''I don't recall a YandereDev in here. '''Jack: '''Whatevs, go sleep. ''In the distance, Alex sees a fire but doesn't go towards it. He sleeps on the tree. ------ Amy and Tom are sleeping. Blair notices a gift sent to him. It's an hatchet. 'Blair: '''I could slice those bitches up.. ''Before he could do anything. a scream suddenly fills the air with fear. Into the Woods - 3 When Wubbzy came back to his camp, some hours before, he found out everything was stolen. '' '''Wubbzy: '''I will destroy my enemies part of ISIS, I'll promise it. ''Later that night, he decided to hunt again. He didn't want to go to sleep and there was nothing left in his camp. Suddenly, Fearless Diva appears. 'Fearless Diva: '''Hello Wubbzy, I was just writing about you. '''Wubbzy: '''I told you I am Linda Clarke and I shall destroy ISIS. '''Fearless Diva: '''Whatevs, you're just a bitch who doesn't deserve to live. ''Fearless Diva suddenly detonates her explosives. She took them from the Cornucopia. 'Fearless Diva: '''ALLAHU AKBAR! '''Wubbzy: '''YOU'RE PART OF ISIS! ''Wubbzy runs away and when Fearless Diva randomly exploded part of the forest they were into, she runs away towards the cliff. 'Wubbzy: '''Say goodbye to this world. '''Fearless Diva: '''Please, don't kill me. We could be allies, I could write about you and ISIS' defeat- ''Before she can talk even more, Wubbzy sliced up her throat and pushed her body off the cliff. ------ 'Kitty: '''We need to kill someone. '''Red Cougar: '''I know love. '''Kitty: '''Wait, is someone coming? '''Red Cougar: '''I have my knife. Whatever will come, it's doomed. ''Red Cougar stabs the intruder with his knife. Drew's lifeless body falls on the ground. 'Kitty: '''Let's dispose of the body. '''Red Cougar: '''Agree. ''Red Cougar pushes Drew's body off the cliff. 2nd Day - Daytime At the Cornucopia '''Claire: '''What the fuck bitch, are you still here. '''Crim: '''Bitch go away or I'll kill you. '''Claire: Whatevs, I'll see if there are some matches. Crim: 'There should be in that backpack. '''Claire: '''No one noticed there was a fucking backpack? '''Crim: '''No, considering you didn't either. ''Into the Woods - 1 Tom suddenly wakes up. He found Blair admiring an hatchet. 'Tom: '''What the fuck is that hatchet. '''Blair: '''We could use for hunting. '''Tom: '''Where is Amy? '''Blair: '''She is washing in the river. ''Tom stands up and goes towards the lake. He wanted to know 'more' about Amy. ------ Deb and Alex are talking and eating some apples. 'Alex: '''So are you telling me that Drew disappeared last night? '''Deb: '''Yes, he probably died and fell off a cliff or something. '''Alex: '''He was probably killed by Amy. We know what that girl can do. '''Deb: '''Fearless Bitch ''(laughs) Alex noticed something floating on the river near them. It's a body. 'Alex: '''Who is her? '''Deb: '''Oh my God, it's Margot. '''Alex: '''Who? '''Deb: '''She was going to be one of the crew at Camp Stillwater along with you guys but Amy killed her. '''Alex: '''Then what the fuck is she doing here. '''Deb: '''Umm everything is so confusing... let's focusing about- ''An arrow arrived straight to Deb's head. '' '''Mandy: '''Oh my fucking God, I wanted to shoot the apple, not her. '''Ricky: '''That's like the worst epic fail ever. '''Mandy: '''Whatevs, at least there will be no enemy between us and that apple. '''Alex: '''What the fuck ''(runs away) Into the Woods - 3 'Claire: '''BITCH YOU'RE TOTALLY CRAZY! ''Claire is running away from Nanette Manoir, the latter was carrying a shovel and was shouting nonsense. 'Nanette Manoir: '''I WILL MAKE SURE I'LL SEE ALL THE BLOOD COMING OUT FROM YOUR TETE! ''Claire fell on the ground and rolled over until reaching the river. '' '''Nanette Manoir: '''Oh well, at least she will drown because of the water. ''Nanette runs away, Claire is able to surface from the water and lie down on the ground. 'Claire: '''Oh my fucking God, my ankle hurts so much uugh, where is my wine. ''Some minutes later, a gift appear near her. 'Claire: '''Thanks sponsors, THANKS! ''(opens the gift) ''Let's see.. we have some medicine for the ankle and... Oh my! ------------------------''That night, 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * '''FEARLESS DIVA - DISTRICT 5 * DREW - DISTRICT 8 * MARGOT - DISTRICT 6 * DEB - DISTRICT 8 * MANDY - DISTRICT 1 ------------------------''Crim was washing the spear she used that day and was looking out for her bow she left at the Cornucopia.'' ''The spear she used to kill Mandy. '' Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition" Category:Season 1 of Hunger Games